


When the last little star has left the sky

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, No Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: She watches Caleb trip over Mixx's feet a few times before she stands. "I need to aid my padawan.""Will you give me a dance before you do so?"---Depa teaches her men to dance.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & CC-10/994 | Grey, Depa Billaba/CC-10/994 | Grey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	When the last little star has left the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Depa and Grey ahhhhh
> 
> Me? Writing not angst for once in my life? Whaaaaa?
> 
> There is a little foreshadowing at the end so there's a little tiny tiny smidge of angst I guess but I didn't tag it

"Dance with me."

Grey laughs at the statement. After a moment he looks down and realizes Depa was serious.

"General, I have never danced in my life." He says, she frowns.

"Really?" He shakes his head.

"No. Should I have?"

Depa gasps and stands up, tugging his arm. "Yes you should have. Come along, commander."

He rolls his eyes stands. "I'm going to step on your toes." He warns. She laughs, warm and lovely.

"No worries, it happens to everyone." She begins humming and sways slightly.

They are facing each other and she places a hand on his shoulder and grabs his hand.

"Put your free hand on my waist." She instructs. He hesitates but follows her instructions.

"Alright, now count. One, two, three, and one, two, three."

She moves her feet nimbly and he watches before staring at her.

"General, I don't think-"

"Grey, if you are going to say you can't dance I might give you dish duty for a month." She says firmly. He rolls his eyes.

"Of course."

"Dancing is an important skill to have, it aids in undercover missions, shows one is civilized, and it teaches one to be quick on their feet." She tells him.

He huffs, not wanting to admit she has a point and he can't decide if she's serious about the dish duty or not but isn't willing to risk it.

"So, from the top." She shows him how to move his feet. His first attempts are sloppy but as the continue he can feel himself getting better.

The open field they are camping in provides a nice dance floor, Depa thinks. The moonlight provides just enough light so that they can see.

Luckily, she doesn't think Grey can see the blush on her cheeks. She didn't mean to even suggest dancing together out loud. She's sure this goes against every regulation in the book, but then again, when do any of her men care about the stupid regs?

They go through the dance a few more times.

"One, two, three, and one, two, three." He mumbles under his breath.

She finds it adorable, the way his nose is scrunched up as he focuses.

She doesn't immediately notice the crowd of people watching, not until Caleb gently presses a question over their training bond. She knows she should tell him that the bond is only for training but she had done the same thing to poor Mace and can't justify correcting him.

She draws the dance to an end and she sees a hint of... disappointment cross Grey's face.

"We're dancing, Caleb. Did they teach you to dance at the temple?"

When Depa was a youngling they did, but times have changed and with the war, dancing was the last thing on people's minds.

It was a pity. A good dance could relieve almost every form of tension, at least in Depa's opinion.

Caleb shakes his head in response, his eyebrows furrow as he considers this. She hears Grey laugh at Caleb's confused face.

"Well, then. My young padawan, I will teach you, in case you ever need it."

Caleb frowns but follows his master to where she and Grey had been dancing.

She then realizes that she isn't just teaching Caleb, but that every clone nearby is watching her eagerly.

Surely her and Grey's dancing had not been that much of a sight.

Caleb learns quickly but his rhythm needs some work. She twirls him around and takes Styles' hand.

The captain looks amused as they continue the dance.

Someone has brought out a an flute and is playing softly. She grins and tells them to play louder.

She's a little surprised how much her men seem to be enjoying this.

She tugs Mixx into the middle of the crowd. He follows her and she is surprised at how nimble his feet are, it must be the daily run he takes.

She is tiring out and she leaves the crowd, she sits on a nearby rock and is surprised when Grey joins her.

"I expected you to book it the moment I let you go." She says, half-teasing, half-serious.

He scoffs. "Nah. It's nice seeing them like this, peaceful."

She nods. "They seem to enjoy it, and to think, you didn't want to start it with me." She bumps his shoulder with her own.

He shrugs. "I'm wrong sometimes."

"We all are." She watches Caleb trip over Mixx's feet a few times before she stands. "I need to aid my padawan."

"Will you give me a dance before you do so?" Grey asks, still seated on the ground.

She nods and helps him to his feet. "Always."

She pretends that they way he holds her hand for entirely too long is normal.

They don't dance right then because her attention is drawn away by Caleb, who is truly a lost cause.

Eventually the men begin tiring out and begin to go to sleep.

Depa shoos her padawan away to sleep and at last her and Grey are alone.

"You owe me dance." He holds out a hand and she takes it.

The music is gone but she hums an old song she remembers her mother singing.

The words are long gone from her memory but she still remembers the sweet tune.

They dance, just the two of them. Above them the stars twinkle and Depa can swear she hears the Force humming along with her.

The Commander and the General.

The Clone and the Jedi.

Grey and Depa.

They dance until the moon is high and the sky and the both can hardly keep their eyes opened.

"Best be getting to bed, General." Grey tells her, pulling away from her quickly, like he had to force himself to.

"Call me Depa." She requests, he nods and leads her to where the others are already asleep.

"Alright. _Nuhoy jahaala,_ Depa."

She nods like she knows what it means, and lays on the blanket on the damp grass.

She falls asleep quickly but it takes longer for sleep to come for him. He looks at the stars, begins counting them and stops, feeling incredibly small.

He turns to his side and catches sight of Depa, curled into a ball.

He can't do this. Can't fall in love with her.

Yet, he does, a little more everyday.

And despite the practical part of him screaming for him to stop, he thinks he could get used to late night dances like that.

The Kaller night is warm as sleep finally takes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuhoy jahaala - Sleep well
> 
> The title is taken from the song Shall We Dance from the King and I which is 79% of what this was inspired by 
> 
> Socials:  
> Twitter- @abby55303725  
> Instagram- @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway  
> Dm me to chat and cry about star wars ;)


End file.
